Es a ti a quien quiero
by Dubbhe
Summary: Inuyasha eligió a Kikyo. En verdad fue así? Kagome tiene que volver a la época Sengoku para buscar los fragmentos de la joya después de la muerte de Naraku, con o sin quien la rechazó para irse con su encarnación.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

CAP 1

Hacía un mes que el mundo se había acabado para los dos. Naraku estaba muerto, pero tenían que ir al mundo de los muertos para destruir su alma, asegurándose de que no volvería a la vida. Kikyo había aparecido de repente, pidiéndole a inuyasha un momento en privado. Al cabo de una hora, él se presentó ante kagome sin mirarla a la cara, y le dijo que se iba con la sacerdotisa. La chica pudo ver a través de sus propias lágrimas que el rostro de inuyasha no expresaba felicidad ni orgullo, sino más bien incomodidad y dolor, como si su decisión fuera solo una responsabilidad, o una deuda que tenía con Kikyo. Kagome se fue llorando a su época. Se pasó un día y una noche enteros llorando sin parar, encogida debajo del escritorio. Sentía que todo se había acabado. No podía enfrentar a Kikyo... No podía enfrentar a inuyasha...

Al cabo de una semana, el dolor aún seguía en su corazón y en su mente. Cada mañana, cuando despertaba, sentía que aquella pesadilla que la torturaba no se acabaría nunca. Aún así, había dejado de llorar, por el simple hecho de que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar.

Pero aquel día se le presentó una oportunidad de oro para rehacer su vida sentimental. Llegó al colegio intentando disimular su estado de ánimo abatido. Hojo le pidió un momento después de clase:

- Dime, Hojo, que querías?- preguntó la chica con un tono de voz muy raro.

- Higurashi, qué te pasa en la voz?- preguntó nervioso el chico.

- Me duele la garganta. Dime, que querías?

- Bueno, tú como nos ves a ti y a mí?

- Qué quieres decir?

- Que soy para ti? Un amigo? Un novio?

- Bueno... Un amigo tirando para novio, no?

-Exacto. Para eso te he hecho venir. Kagome... Quieres salir conmigo?

La chica se quedó de piedra. Lo meditó durante unos veinte segundos.

- Sí, claro- contestó ella con una sonrisa radiante pero a la vez triste.

______________________________________________

- Kagome!- exclamó shippo al verla.

La chica había decidido volver a la época antigua para rematar el alma de Naraku, aunque ya sabía que tendría que ser sin inuyasha. Él estaba con kikyo...

- Shippo!- exclamó la chica correspondiéndole el abrazo. Luego se deshizo delicadamente de éste para darle otro a Sango.

- Ya creía que no volverías, amiga!- exclamó ella. Aprovechó el abrazo para susurrarle al oído- estás bien?

- Sí, tranquila. Estoy intentando rehacer mi vida, y lo estoy consiguiendo. Ahora sin... él ante mí, me será más fácil.

- Eso es algo que deberíamos contarte, kagome- intentó explicar Miroku, pero no le dio tiempo.

Un adolescente de pelo largo y plateado con orejas de perro y ojos dorados entró en la cabaña:

- Se puede saber a qué vienen esos grit...?- inuyasha se calló en seco al ver a kagome ante él.

Parecía que querían matarse, pero a la vez fundirse en un abrazo. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin parpadear durante unos segundos, con los ojos brillantes de tristeza y... amor.

_FIN DEL CAP 1!_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Los dos aguantaron las miradas durante unos segundos, hasta que desistieron al mismo tiempo. Kagome se levantó ágilmente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña para irse. Inuyasha, sin mirarla a la cara, se apartó para dejarla pasar. Sango se levantó enseguida y siguió a la chica. Cuando las chicas salieron, en el interior de la casa empezó a circular el silencio. Miroku miró al mediodemonio como diciéndole: "Y ahora, qué?".

______________________________________

- Kagome, espera!!!

Sango llevaba un buen rato gritando su nombre para que se detuviera, pero la joven adolescente no cesó de correr hasta llegar al río. Una vez allí, sintiéndose vencida de nuevo, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de piedra de rodillas y empezó a llorar otra vez. Sango se le acercó y la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza.

- Qu... Qué hace aquí!?- le preguntó entre lágrimas de dolor.

- Nadie lo sabe, kagome- respondió Sango- volvió a la mañana siguiente de que te fueras. Sin Kikyo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: echó una ojeada rápida a todo el grupo después de un saludo breve, y al ver que no estabas, bajó la cabeza y preguntó si estabas en tu casa. Le respondimos que sí. Él se giró rápidamente con los ojos brillantes, como si tuviera algo que ocultar, y se fue rápidamente al bosque. En mi opinión, creo que tenía ganas de llorar.

- In... Él nunca... nunca lloraría por algo así- a kagome le dolía incluso pronunciar su nombre.

- Yo creo que sí.

- Qué le pasó con... ella?

- Nadie lo sabe. Pero se le ha visto muy triste esos días.

- Triste?! La que se ha pasado veinticuatro horas llorando sin parar soy yo, sango!

-...

- Lo siento. Perdóname, no era mi intención...

- Tranquila. Estás alterada. Lo que tienes que hacer para no sufrir más es olvidarle.

- No puedo...

- CLARO QUE PUEDES! Eres una chica muy fuerte, kagome!

- No puedo empezar a olvidarle... porque no he dejado de quererle con locura.

- Kagome...- suspiró sango abrazándola con más fuerza: la chica había profundizado el llanto.

- Podrías... dejarme sola, por favor?

- Seguro?

- Sí.

- Está bien.

Cuando sango se fue, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Sólo se oía la pequeña cascada, pero...

Algo o alguien se movió entre los matojos. La chica se levantó instintivamente dejando de llorar en seco. No... Por favor, no...

Inuyasha salió de los arbustos. No había estado escuchándolas, acababa de llegar: la cara de sorpresa y dolor se le reflejaba desde millas de distancia. Sus miradas volvieron a encajar, pero la cosa no duró nada. Kagome se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero...

- Kagome, espera-intentó el chica sin mirarla a la cara.

La chica hizo como quien oye la lluvia caer y empezó a caminar. Inuyasha fue más rápido y la alcanzó de un salto ágil, cogiéndola del brazo sin fuerza.

- NO ME TOQUES!!!- gritó la chica liberándose del agarre con brusquedad.

- Oye...- el chico no se lo puso difícil para soltarla, y no volvió a hacerlo- tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada de que hablar!- gritó la chica con ira- ya me he cansado de ser la segunda opción, inuyasha! Me da igual lo que te haya pasado con ella! No voy a escucharte! Tienes idea del daño que me has hecho...?!

- Lo sien...

- No! No lo sientes! Nunca lo has sentido! Me has hecho daño y pedido perdón un montón de veces y siempre se repite la misma historia! ESTOY HARTA!!!

- Lo entiendo, pero...

- No, no lo entiendes!!! Por suerte he encontrado a alguien que sí lo hace.

Inuyasha cambió de expresión totalmente. La miró a la cara con una mezcla de celos y dolor.

- Estás... saliendo con alguien?!

- Sí. Fíjate que sí. Se llama Hojo y sé que él nunca haría lo mismo que has hecho tu. Me voy a dormir.

- Espera.

Kagome lo ignoró totalmente, poniéndose a caminar de nuevo, pero esa vez él no se lo impidió. Se limitó a mirarla con ternura: no podía evitarlo.

Puesta de sol. Inuyasha y kagome se cruzan en un camino del bosque. Desvían la mirada, pasan uno por el lado del otro sin mirarse y siguen su camino: ella llora. É cierra los ojos con dolor.

FIN DEL CAP 2


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

En aquel momento eran las seis de la mañana. Sango fue la primera en despertar. Estiró los brazos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. Miró a su alrededor para observar a sus compañeros: inuyasha dormía sentado y apoyado en la pared; miroku se apoyaba sobre un brazo, tumbado y durmiendo en el suelo; shippou dormía y roncaba al lado de kagome. Sango miró a su amiga fijamente: incluso dormida, en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que sentía.

De repente, un ruido familiar empezó a oírse. La chica volvió a mirar a su alrededor para ver si los otros habían oído lo mismo que ella. Pero ninguno parecía inmutarse. Podría ser que aquella vez sólo ella fuera capaz de oírlos? Tal como sospechaba la chica, acto seguido entraron por la puerta un par de bichos de almas muertas. Rodearon delicadamente a Sango y volvieron a salir fuera.

"Quieren que les siga?"- se preguntó a sí misma- "kikyo quiere verme? Qué raro…"

Aun así, la chica cogió rápidamente un manto del suelo, se cubrió con él, y salió fuera para salir a los gusanos.

El frío de la madrugada le atravesó la piel con dureza. Ella se limitó a apretar aún más el manto contra su cuerpo, y empezó a caminar detrás de los bichos. Caminó y caminó a través de la espesura del bosque, siguiendo el ruido y la luz que los gusanos emitían, hasta que al fin, llegó donde estaba ella. Kikyo, al verla, se levantó y fue hacia ella. Después dijo:

- Bienvenida. Quieres saber para qué te he llamado?

- Claro- respondió la chica fríamente.

- Voy a pedirte un favor.

-Pues vas lista- dijo sango a la defensiva- has hecho mucho daño a mi mejor amiga. Si crees que voy a hacer algo que te beneficie estás muy equivocada.

- Lo entiendo. Pero es por el bien de kagome… y por el bien de inuyasha.

- Entonces te escucho- afirmó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

- Voy a contarte lo que pasó entre inuyasha y yo, es decir, la razón por la cual me dejó y volvió con vosotros.

- Y eso por qué?- preguntó sango sin dejar de desconfiar.

- Porque quiero que se lo cuentes a kagome.

- Y por qué no se lo dices tú?

- No seas tan borde. Quiero que se lo digas pero no ahora, sino en el momento adecuado.

- Y cuando sabré cuando ha llegado?

- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. En fin, te lo cuento o no?

La chica lo meditó durante unos breves instantes. Luego, afirmó con la cabeza.

_______________________________

- C-Cómo?- preguntó sango al cabo de cinco minutos, cuando kikyo terminó su relato- Lo que me has contado es verdad? Me lo prometes?

- Te lo juro.

- Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto. Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por la felicidad de kagome?

- No es kagome quien me preocupa- respondió fríamente la sacerdotisa- si hago todo esto es porque quiero a inuyasha.

Dicho esto y sin despedirse, la mujer dio la espalda a sango y se alejó del lugar.

____________________________________________-

Luna nueva. Nuestros protagonistas estaban escondidos en una cueva, iluminados por la luz de una pequeña fogata. Sango se sentía mal: muy mal. Le estaba escondiendo algo muy gordo a su mejor amiga y le dolía que por culpa de eso ella se sintiera tan triste. Durante todo el día había tenido que soportar las miradas de amor y tristeza que se lanzaban inuyasha y kagome. Cuando uno no miraba, el otro le clavaba los ojos encima y no los desviaba hasta que el otro volvía a la realidad.

De repente, rompiendo el silencio, un ciempiés gigante salió de la tierra y empezó a atacarlos. Éste era lila y verde y tenía unos largos tentáculos acabados en punta en la boca. Todos menos inuyasha (que estaba en su forma humana) y shippou, fueron a luchar contra él. Kagome hacía uso de sus flechas sagradas, Sango luchaba con el hueso volador y Miroku utilizaba su bastón. En una situación normal, kagome hubiera acabado con el monstruo de un flechazo, pero por culpa de su desgracia y del dolor que sentía, su cuerpo estaba muy mal en cuanto a poder espiritual, y las flechas le salían normales y corrientes.

Al cabo de una hora de movimiento y lucha sin descanso, kagome cayó rendida de rodillas al suelo: no podía más. El ciempiés se dio cuenta: con uno de sus tentáculos golpeó con fuerza a Sango y Miroku, alejándolos del campo de batalla; con el otro, se dispuso a atravesar a la exhausta muchacha. Ésta se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Vio venir el mortal tentáculo con tanta rapidez que supo que no podía huir, no había tiempo, de modo que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a recibir el dolor pero…

- Kagome!!!!! NOOOOO!!!

Alguien se interpuso entre ella y el arma del ciempiés. Kagome, aún con los ojos cerrados, notó como, después de ese grito, un líquido espeso le mojaba un poco la cara. Y ese líquido olía a… sangre. Al percatarse de ello, la chica abrió los ojos de inmediato: inuyasha, en su forma humana, se encontraba en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, con un agujero mortal en el pecho, a punto de quedarse inconsciente.

- Inu...Yasha…- tartamudeó la chica- INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

FIN DEL CAP 3!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

- Por qué?!- le gritó kagome al medio demonio acercándose a él, entre lágrimas de desesperación- por qué has hecho eso…?

- Es… lo de… siempre, no? Pase lo que… pase… no voy a… permi… tir que… te hagan… daño… - respondió el chico débilmente antes de escupir una buena cantidad de sangre por la boca.

Mientras los otros no tenían ningún otro remedio que luchar, kagome se quedó quieta y llorando sin parar, sin poder hacer nada, mientras inuyasha iba cediendo poco a poco a la inconsciencia. Cuando lo hizo, kagome lo cogió con delicadeza, apoyando la cara del chico contra su clavícula. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y aplicando mucha fuerza, al final, consiguió arrancarle las mangas. Con las tres piezas que quedaron como resultado, intentó detener la hemorragia que estaba sufriendo el chico. Por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho, ella era incapaz de dejar morir a una persona que le importaba tanto.

Entonces, el ciempiés aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para volver a apartar a Miroku y a Sango de un golpe y volvió a lanzar el tentáculo contra ellos (kagome e inuyasha). La chica se dio cuenta. Abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de inuyasha con fuerza y, increíblemente, sin saber cómo, una barrera espiritual se alzó para protegerlos. Al tocar aquella barrera tan sumamente poderosa, el cuerpo del monstruo se desintegró por completo.

- Crees que se pondrá bien?- preguntó kagome con voz abatida dos horas después.

Después de la derrota al ciempiés, habían decidido volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Ésta, al ver a inuyasha tan ensangrentado y tumbado inconsciente encima de Kirara, se alarmó enormemente, y ordenó a Miroku que la ayudara con la curación. Se llevaron el cuerpo humano de inuyasha en casa de la anciana y empezaron a trabajar. Kagome y sango se quedaron fuera con shippou (éste había ido a dar una vuelta con kirara, ya que también estaba muy triste y preocupado).

- Claro que sí, kagome. Ya lo verás- respondió Sango- y verás que cuando esto acabe, todo volverá a la normalidad entre vosotros dos- al decir eso, notó un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el estómago.

- No sé si quiero que vuelva a ser como antes, sango. Sé que nada volverá a la normalidad entre nosotros, nunca. Inuyasha me ha hecho mucho daño, y por muy enamorada que siga de él, no voy a dejárselo pasar tan fácilmente.

En aquel momento, Sango notó que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Kagome.

- Hay algo… que deberías saber sobre eso, kagome…

- El qué?

- Verás… es que…

- Qué?

- Te lo contaré. Pero antes de eso quiero que sepas que si no te lo había contado antes ha sido por tu bien.

- Está bien, pero dímelo ya.

- Verás… mmmm…

- Sango, me estás asustando- dijo kagome con voz preocupada.

- Mira, esta mañana me ha llamado kikyo.

- Qué?!

- Déjame explicártelo todo seguido, por favor. Ya es suficientemente duro. Sigo: me ha contado lo que pasó en realidad.

La chica la miró frunciendo el ceño:

- No necesito saber lo que pasó, sango. La cuestión es que la eligió a ella.

- No, no lo hizo.

Kagome se quedó muda.

-Bueno, al principio sí- siguió la mata demonios- pero no lo hizo porque quisiera, sino porque ella dijo que si no lo hacía, te mataría a ti.

Los ojos de kagome empezaron a brillar de arrepentimiento…

- Hay más- informó sango cogiéndole la mano- inuyasha soportó eso porque sentía que estaba endeudado con kikyo porque ella murió para seguirle en el pasado. Pero al cabo de unos días, ella notó como inuyasha no era feliz. Estaba siempre en las nubes y se le veía triste. Kikyo sospechaba lo que le pasaba y decidió hablar con él. Cuando lo hizo, inuyasha le soltó toda la verdad: le deprimía el hecho de saber que te estaba haciendo tanto daño, te echaba de menos y era contigo con quien quería estar. Entonces ella se enfadó y, sin querer, soltó que una vez intentó matarte. Él se dio cuenta y la obligó a confesar. Una vez confirmado, él, airado, le dijo que se iba, que no quería volver a verla, y que si se atrevía a tocarte un pelo, él mismo se encargaría de matarla. Y eso fue todo.

Kagome lloraba muchísimo. Había estado llorando durante todo el relato de sango. Se cogió el pelo con fuerza y se encogió sobre ella misma.

- No… no…- repetía sin parar- INUYASHAAAA!- gritó corriendo hacia la cabaña con las lágrimas bajándole en cascada por las mejillas, dónde se encontraba él solo, curado, pero inconsciente.

FIN DEL CAP 4!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5**

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí, de rodillas, al lado de inuyasha, que estaba tumbado inconsciente. Ella lloraba sobre el pecho del chico, y aunque sabía que él no podía oírla, no paraba de hablarle:

- Inuyasha, por favor- decía ella entre lágrimas- despierta. No me dejes… despierta… tengo que pedirte perdón, por favor, no te rindas…

La chica no era sincera del todo en lo que se refería a pedir perdón. Aunque él la perdonara, ella nunca se perdonaría a sí misma por haber desconfiado de él. Ella tenía muy claro lo que haría: cuando acabaran con el alma de Naraku en el mundo de los muertos, volvería a su época y se alejaría por siempre jamás de él. No quería volver a fallarle. Durante mucho tiempo había estado pensando que él le había hecho daño, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era protegerla y había renunciado a kikyo por ella, amenazando a su antiguo amor de muerte, por ella… por ella… Y se lo pagaba de esa forma, haciéndole sentir celos con otro chico y esquivándolo a todas horas. Aunque despertara, ella no le diría que sabía la verdad. No podía. Qué le iba a decir?: "Gracias por haber renunciado a ella por mí, perdón, me he equivocado, en realidad no querías hacerme daño" No! Cómo iba a decirle eso? Aquello había ocurrido por falta de confianza y ella lo había tratado injustamente. Lo mejor sería que ella se alejara de él.

- Por favor, no te vayas, te necesito…-kagome miró un momento al chico- te quiero.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se incorporó un poco para poner sus labios sobre los de inuyasha, dándole un corto pero tierno beso. Después volvió a poner su cabeza encima del pecho del chico, profundizando el llanto.

"Bum-bum, bum-bum…"

No era un sueño… el corazón de inuyasha estaba latiendo! Más tranquila, pudo comprobar en la mano que le tenía cogida que el pulso se movía lentamente, e incluso podía sentir como las venas del chico se comprimían y se descomprimían, enviando sangre de nuevo a todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Se estaba poniendo el sol de nuevo. Inuyasha abrió los ojos después de haber estado dormido casi un día entero y miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo en la cabaña. Intentó incorporarse, pero la herida casi cicatrizada se lo impedía. Miró por dentro del kimono y la observó: empezaba con la marca de un gran agujero en los músculos abdominales, que se extendía como si fueran ramas hasta el cuello, dejando marcadas en el pecho unas formas parecidas a relámpagos: seguramente el gusano le inyectó veneno en el momento del ataque. Aunque el veneno se había extinguido, la herida le dolía igualmente.

Pero… Y kagome?! Cómo estaba ella??? Intentando no doblar mucho los abdominales, se levantó lentamente y, sin molestarse a ponerse la túnica roja encima de la que llevaba puesta (la blanca)(y los pantalones, claro XD) salió fuera. Delante de él en la orilla del río del pueblo, se encontraban Miroku, Sango y Kaede. Éstos, al verle despierto, corrieron hacia él. Le preguntaron cómo estaba, que si le dolía la herida, etc. Él respondió brevemente a las preguntas, con prisa, y les preguntó por Kagome. Sango agachó la cabeza misteriosamente pero Miroku le contó que un instante antes de que él despertara, le habían dicho a la chica que fuese a dar una vuelta para despejarse, y ella se había internado en el bosque. Inmediatamente, inuyasha se puso a correr en dirección hacia la espesura y, efectivamente, empezó a sentir su olor. Lo siguió durante pocos minutos tan rápido como pudo, hasta que llegó al árbol sagrado: allí estaba ella.

Kagome, al percatarse de su presencia, se levantó inmediatamente de las raíces donde estaba sentada. Pasaron unos minutos mirándose, sin decir nada. El mediodemonio aún podía ver dolor en los ojos de la joven adolescente, aunque lo que no sabía era que la razón había cambiado. Al final, fue él quien se decidió a hablar primero:

- Esto… estás bien?- preguntó con timidez.

- Sí, gracias, estoy bien.

- Seguro? No te duele nada?

- No. Todo gracias a ti. Perdona- los ojos de kagome empezaron a humedecerse- debo irme.

Al pasar por el lado de inuyasha, kagome tropezó con una piedra. Antes de que cayera al suelo, él, con rapidez, se colocó delante de la chica y la cogió con delicadeza. Ella apoyó instintivamente las manos en los codos del chico para no caerse. En aquel momento, su mirada se desvió inevitablemente hacia el cuello de inuyasha: pudo ver el final de una de las extensiones de la herida. Tragó saliva fuertemente, aguantándose para no llorar. Tan grande y grave había sido? Ignorando la cercanía, alargó sin ser consciente una de sus manos hacia la clavícula de él y contempló la marca roja que empezaba a volverse rosa. Miró al mediodemonio y preguntó débilmente:

-Puedo?

- Adelante.

La chica cogió el cuello del kimono blanco y empezó a tirar de él con delicadeza. (NO PIENSEN MAL, XD). A medida que iba dejando el pecho al descubierto, podía ver todas las extensiones de la grave herida, hasta que llegó a los abdominales y observó la gran marca casi redonda, la que había sido atravesado por el tentáculo que iba a por ella.

- Madre mía…- suspiró empezando a llorar.

- Tranquila- contestó él. Levantó una mano para secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, aprovechando para verter una leve caricia.

Ella cerró los ojos y, temblando, disfrutó de aquella sensación.

- Te… Te duele mucho?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos cuando él aún no había retirado los dedos de su rostro.

- Deja de preocuparte. No le des más vueltas. Estamos vivos los dos, pues ya está.

La chica levantó el rostro, olvidando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. En aquel instante, sus miradas encajaron de tan cerca que hasta podían contarse las pestañas mutuamente. Estaban tan cerca…

FIN DEL CAP 5!


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de kagome lentamente, pero ella bajó la cabeza: no quería hacerse ilusiones. Un tiempo antes, le hubiera correspondido con ganas, pero en aquel momento no se atrevía. Sentía que no se merecía aquella muestra de cariño y confianza.

Era de noche. Inuyasha se encontraba solo en el bosque, sentado en las raíces del árbol sagrado. No podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre él y kagome. Había estado tan cerca… Qué podía hacer? Él se conformaría con que todo volviera a la normalidad. Discutir tres o cuatro veces al día, durante el cual no hacían más que matar demonios. En aquel tiempo no supo valorar lo que tenía. En cambio, ahora todo era tensión. Sabía que cuando ella volvía a su mundo, había alguien que la estaba esperando. Ese alguien era quien ocupaba el corazón de kagome… su dulce kagome… Pensar en ello le ponía de mal humor. Tenía miedo de volverse posesivo. Kagome era feliz al lado de ese tal Hojo: aquello era algo que tenía que aceptar. Con que ella fuera feliz, se conformaba.

Había una posibilidad de hacer las paces, pero era prácticamente imposible de que funcionara: podría intentar contarle la verdad. Pero aquello era algo que ya intentó una vez y la chica no quiso escucharle. Además, aunque le doliera, él sabía que kagome tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada y nunca había pensado en reprochárselo.

_**Al cabo de 2 semanas…**_

Por fin habían llegado! Se encontraban en las puertas de la frontera entre el infierno y la Tierra. Todos, incluso inuyasha, se encontraban nerviosos. Habían estado en el Más Allá (el cielo) pero nunca habían estado en el infierno. Aunque sabían que no tendrían que entrar directamente al infierno, sabían que les aguardaban peligros sobrenaturales. La muerte de Naraku era reciente, por lo tanto su alma aún estaría en la frontera.

- Y bien… Quien entra primero?- preguntó Miroku señalando el estanque negro y brillante que hacía de portal.

- Yo- se ofreció inuyasha.

El chico avanzó con inseguridad y se lanzó al agua. Lo siguieron sango, kagome, kirara, shippou (obligado por Miroku) y por último, el bonzo cerró el grupo. Durante el rato que estuvieron viajando por la puerta tridimensional, perdieron la noción del tiempo. Era como estar rodeados de colores rojos, grises y negros, flotando. Al cabo de lo que les parecieron horas, llegaron a una especie de pantano de colores tétricos, aunque la leve neblina que había era roja. Un escenario totalmente terrorífico, muy típico del infierno.

De repente, una sombra oscura surgió de la penumbra. Todos se pusieron en posición de guardia. Cuando la tuvieron cerca y pudieron apreciar su aspecto, un escalofrío les recorrió la espina dorsal a todos. Vestía con una túnica negra con capucha y, debajo de ésta, podía verse una calavera de aspecto momificada. En el interior de las cuencas de los ojos, solo había una luz roja fantasmal: aquello era la cara de aquel siniestro personaje. Empezó a hablar con una voz fría y terrorífica:

- Bienvenidos a la Frontera. Un momento… Quiénes sois? No estáis muertos…

- Venimos a eliminar el alma de un espíritu maligno- respondió recelosamente Miroku.

- Y qué os hace pensar que sois dignos de adentraros en el mundo de los muertos?- preguntó la misteriosa figura.

- Y tú quien eres, si se puede saber?- replicó inuyasha como modo de respuesta.

- Me llamo Suzinku y represento a los espíritus malignos-respondió Suzinku fríamente- si queréis pasar, vais a tener que demostrarme que sois dignos.

Suzinku miró al grupo durante unos segundos y abrió un poco la mandíbula, como si estuviera sonriendo maliciosamente: podía apreciar un sentimiento puro y bello en el aire. Entre aquel mediodemonio y aquella chica de extraños ropajes podía notar aquel sentimiento al que los humanos llamaban amor. Aunque no eran solo ellos dos (entre el bonzo y la matademonios también lo notaba), era el amor más profundo que había en el aire. En ese caso, podría aplicar…

- Vais a tener que pasar la prueba del Sacrificio Mutuo- informó Suzinku sin cambiar el frío tono de voz.

- Y eso en qué consiste?- preguntó Sango con cierta inseguridad.

- Es muy fácil. Tú y tú- dijo señalando a inuyasha y luego a kagome, que dio un leve salto del susto- si vuestras mentes son capaces de interpretar los sentimientos humanos de manera correcta y digna de entrar en el malvado infierno, significará que sois dignos y os dejaré pasar a todos. En caso contrario, vais a tener que marcharos. Sólo tenéis una oportunidad. Estáis dispuestos a correr este riesgo?

Los dos lo meditaron durante unos segundos sin mirarse y luego asintieron débilmente con la cabeza.

- Bien- fue lo único que dijo la momia encapuchada.

Al instante, tanto inuyasha como kagome dejaron de tocar de pies en el suelo y fueron transportados… a la nada. No podía decirse de otra forma. En cierto modo, aquel lugar oscuro sin fondo recordaba al meîdo.

- Es muy sencillo- la voz de Suzinku resonó por los alrededores. Al instante, los dos empezaron a notar un peso en su mano derecha: un afilado puñal de un palmo y medio de longitud había aparecido de repente. Suzinku continuó hablando- si uno de los dos muere, podréis continuar vuestro camino, esta vez sin dificultades. Si no lo habéis hecho antes de que cuente un minuto, moriréis los dos.

- Prefiero morir- afirmó inuyasha mirando a kagome a la cara. Dejó caer el cuchillo, que se quedó flotando en la nada.

- Y yo- dijo también ella, dejando caer también el puñal.

- Estáis seguros?- preguntó la metálica voz de Suzinku- vais a salir perdiendo.

- Nunca haría algo semejante- dijo inuyasha totalmente seguro de sí mismo: nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sería capaz de hacerle daño a esa mujer que tanto quería: nunca.

- Tendría que estar loca para hacer algo así- dijo kagome: inuyasha y ella estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

- Lo confirmáis? No os lo voy a preguntar otra vez.

-Sí.

-Sí.

Al instante, el oxígeno se esfumó. Al cabo de un minuto, kagome, que era la más débil, se desmayó: se estaba ahogando. Al ser un mediodemonio, Inuyasha podría resistir un poco más. Se acercó a la chica y la cogió por los hombros a la desesperada.

- Kagome! Despierta, por favor!!!- se detuvo unos instantes para pensar rápidamente una solución y luego gritó- Suzinku! Escúchame! Si yo muero, prométeme que ella vivirá!

- Ju,ju…-se mofó la voz- lo prometo…

El puñal de plata volvió a aparecer en su mano. Sin vacilar, lo empuñó con fuerza y se clavó la afilada hoja en el estómago.

FIN DEL CAP 6!


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Inuyasha se clavó con fuerza la plateada hoja del puñal en el estómago. Sin embargo, no notó el frío de la hoja ni el calor de la sangre brotando. Miró hacia abajo y sólo pudo ver un denso polvo de color plata que se iba desvaneciendo. Al instante, Kagome recuperó el sentido, respirando muy fuerte, como ahogándose, para recuperar el aire perdido. Después de eso, volvió a desmayarse otra vez. Inuyasha la cogió en brazos: una mano detrás de sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda.

- Podéis pasar- se oyó la voz de Suzinku- valoráis el amor por encima de todo. Habéis desafiado las leyes del malvado infierno, por lo que poseéis la valentía y la dignidad para seguir adelante.

De repente, volvieron a aparecer ante el grupo como si nada. Después de un rato de explicaciones, continuaron caminando por la oscura ciénaga (Inuyasha cargaba con kagome) en silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes de camino, se encontraron con otro portal. Al acercarse a éste, podían divisar otros iguales: infinidad de ellos! Se escondían entre la niebla, como si cada uno llevara a un sitio diferente. Sorprendentemente, sabían que camino debían tomar, sin que nadie les hubiera dicho nada: el agujero negro que tenían más cerca en el lado derecho era el que conducía al infierno particular de Naraku. Se lanzaron sin miedo. Justo en ese momento, Kagome despertó. Inuyasha y ella se miraron unos instantes y entonces él la dejó delicadamente sobre la nueva superficie que acababan de pisar. A ella le costaba un poco caminar. Le dirigió una débil mirada de agradecimiento al mediodemonio y fue a apoyarse en Sango.

Se encontraban en un largo pasaje de piedra envuelto de una neblina de color perla. Siguieron caminando a través de aquel curioso templo y al final pudieron ver una luz de color negro. Cuando se encontraron a su altura, el grupo pudo ver que estaba sobre un recipiente de mármol que recordaba una copa gigante. La luz se encontraba a medio metro por encima de la escultura. De repente, se volvió a escuchar la voz de Suzinku:

- Lo que estáis viendo es el alma del demonio Naraku. Era aquí donde queríais llegar?

- Sí- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Bien. Antes me habéis dicho que habíais venido a destruir un alma, que resulta que es ésta. Para hacer eso, tenéis que ofrecer sangre. Pero no sangre cualquiera- añadió cuando vio a Inuyasha arremangarse- tiene que ser sangre sacada por otra persona. Y esa sangre tiene que ser de la persona presente a la que más temía el difunto.

Todos miraron a Kagome, que se puso a temblar.

- Cúanta cantidad…?- empezó a preguntar, atemorizada.

- Con unas gotas basta. Y la persona que te lo haga tiene que hacerlo con ese cuchillo de piedra que está al lado del recipiente.

Kagome, sin dudar, cogió el arma y se la entregó a Inuyasha, que negó con la cabeza.

- Ni hablar- se limitó a decir- no voy a herirte- era la primera vez en semanas que se dirigían la palabra.

- Si quieres evitar el regreso de Naraku tienes que hacerlo.

- Y por qué yo…?

- Porque eres quien más sabe de cortes y de sitios de debilidad- mintió la chica. No quería decirle que era en quien más confiaba para no ofender a Miroku y a Sango.

Inuyasha vaciló un poco, pero cogió el cuchillo con firmeza. Los dos se acercaron al recipiente y la chica puso su antebrazo encima. Lentamente, él la arremangó y observó sus venas: podía ver la principal y distinguirla de las secundarias sin dificultad. Para no desangrarla, tendría que cortar una de las pequeñas. Con la mano que no sujetaba el arma, cogió débilmente la muñeca de Kagome para sujetarla. Cuando tenía el cuchillo a pocos centímetros de su piel, se detuvo en seco: estaba sudando.

- No puedo- dijo cerrando los ojos con firmeza.

Ella, sin responderle, le cogió la mano con la otra que tenía libre y la acompañó hasta su muñeca. Con delicadeza, le ayudó a rajar su piel con el arma.

Del casi profundo corte empezó a brotar sangre. Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos para no verlo, apretó débilmente la herida encima del recipiente. Kagome no soltó queja de dolor alguna. En el momento en el que el espeso líquido rojo tocó la superficie del cuenco de mármol, la bola de luz empezó a moverse, y se podían oír gritos: la voz de Naraku chillaba de forma tan estridente que tuvieron que taparse las orejas. Sufrió unos cuantos cambios y desapareció. Se había acabado todo.

FIN DEL CAP 7!


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8

- Nooooo!- suplicaba Shippou, llorando- kagome, no te vayas, por favor!!!

- Lo siento Shippou. Te echaré de menos, pero no puedo permanecer por más tiempo aquí.

Habían vuelto a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Kagome ya estaba lista para irse, esta vez para siempre.

- Pero por qué no?!-preguntó shippou casi a gritos, agarrándose a sus piernas- por qué no puedes quedarte? Nadie te lo impide, por favor!!!

- Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás- le explicó Sango con paciencia y cogiéndolo en brazos. Luego volvió a girarse hacia su amiga y le preguntó:

- No vas a esperar a Inuyasha?

- Para qué? No quiero tener que despedirme, ya es lo suficientemente duro. Además, de qué serviría?

- Él no quiere que te vayas, lo lleva escrito en la frente- aclaró Miroku.

- Claro que quiere que me vaya. Tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo.

- No lo está.

- Sango, basta ya, por favor. Ya he tomado una decisión.

- Tú misma. En fin… esto es una despedida, no?- preguntó la mata demonios con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kagome le dirigió una media y triste sonrisa y la abrazó, ella le correspondió. Luego le dio otro a Miroku y tuvo problemas para que Shippou la soltara cuando le tocó a él. Salió por la cabaña diciendo adiós con la mano.

A los pocos minutos de trayecto hacia el pozo, se encontró con Inuyasha, que iba en dirección contraria. Se miraron durante unos segundos, cosa muy dolorosa. Luego bajaron la mirada y siguieron su camino, a modo de despedida.

Inuyasha llegó a su destino antes que kagome. Al entrar en la cabaña, Sango le dijo a modo de saludo:

- Siéntate y escúchame, rápido! No tenemos mucho tiempo!

- Y eso? Qué pasa?- preguntó él con mirada huidiza.

- Rápido!

Inuyasha se sentó con rapidez y le dio el turno de palabra a Sango con un gesto de cabeza.

- He estado pensando y voy a contarte algo muy importante.

- El qué?

- Kagome lo sabe.

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo. Tenía un vago presentimiento de a qué se refería su compañera pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, de modo que preguntó:

- Qué? De qué me estás hablando?

- Kikyo me contó lo que en realidad pasó. Me dijo que la habías dejado al enterarte de que tiempo atrás habías intentado matar a kagome, correcto?

-…

- Sí o no?!

- Sí!- el pobre chico estaba flipando. Nunca había pensado que kikyo le tuviera tanta confianza a Sango.

- Me lo dijo para que luego se lo contara a kagome. Ahora corre.

- Que corra?

- Detrás de ella! Tienes que impedir que se vaya! Sólo tu puedes hacerlo!

- Espera, espera, un momento! Cuanto hace que kagome sabe la verdad?

- Se lo conté mientras estabas inconsciente, después de haberte sacr…

- Entonces por qué no me lo dijo?!- la interrumpió él a la desesperada

- Porque se sintió una traidora dentro de vuestra confianza y decidió irse cuando todo acabara. Ella creía que tú no ibas a perdonarla nunca por no haber confiado en ti.

-Será tonta!

Dicho eso, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y fue detrás de ella. Corrió como si persiguiera su propia vida. Había tenido a su verdadero amor delante de sus narices durante mucho tiempo y ahora como un idiota lo estaba dejando marchar! Al fin, la encontró justo a tiempo: estaba a punto de saltar por el pozo. La llamó fuertemente por su nombre. Ella se giró.

FIN DEL CAP 8!


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de quién era el que la llamaba, volvió a desviar la mirada y dijo:

- Inuyasha, por favor, no lo hagas más duro…

- Eso es algo doloroso porque tú quieres!

- Qué?-preguntó ella, confusa.

- Si quieres saberlo, primero vas a tener que dejar la mochila al suelo. Me estoy poniendo nervioso al pensar que estás a punto de marcharte.

(_SI VEIS UNA RALLA AKI EN MEDIO, IGNORADLA)_

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos pero acabó bajando la cabeza y soltó la mochila de golpe, que cayó al suelo con estrépito.

- Qué es lo que intentas decirme?- volvió a preguntar kagome.

- Directamente? Pues que eres idiota- respondió sin mala intención.

La chica se lo quedó mirando llena de sorpresa:

- Muy bonito por tu parte. Si era eso lo que querías decirme, me voy. Ha sido un placer conocerte Inuyasha.

Cuando se giró para irse (después de haber vuelto a coger la mochila), Inuyasha saltó y se puso entre ella y el pozo, mirándola a la cara.

- Déjame pasar- le dijo ella fríamente.

- No.

- Al sue…

- Te estás pasando, es que no lo ves?!- exclamó él interrumpiendo el conjuro- Si ya sabes lo que pasó en realidad, se puede saber por qué huyes?

Bum! El equipaje de Kagome volvió a caer al suelo. Ella, perpleja y sorprendida, sólo dijo:

- Vaya… te has enterado…

- Me lo acaba de contar Sango. Lo que no me puedo creer es tu reacción. Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Puede que tu no sepas cómo estoy yo. Sin embargo yo sé que estás molesto por no haber confiado en ti.

-Kagome…

- Déjame hablar. No he sabido confiar en ti y eso ha tenido que dolerte mucho más de lo que a mí me puede haber dolido cualquier cosa que me hayas hecho. Es por eso que me voy, porque sé que es algo que no podré perdonarme a mí misma…

- Basta ya!- exclamó él cerrando los puños- estoy cansado de este tema! No voy a quedarme callado viendo como dices una tontería tras otra. Tenías derecho a estar enfadada porque no sabías la verdad. Si la hubieras sabido, no habrías reaccionado así: te conozco. Yo también hubiera reaccionado así en tu lugar. Lo que me molesta no es que te hayas enfadado, porque lo estabas con razón, sino que te eches tú la culpa de todo.

- Oye...

Inuyasha alargó su mano para acariciar la suya. Kagome se abandonó a esa sensación y no pudo seguir hablando.

- Kagome…- dijo inuyasha levantando su mentón con la mano libre, haciendo que le mirara a la cara.

No era momento de callarse. Tenía que decírselo ya. Llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándoselo:

- No quiero que te vayas, porque te quiero.

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes, una mirada que transmitía sorpresa y a la vez felicidad.

- Te quiero- volvió a repetir el mediodemonio- no me cansaré nunca de decirlo: te quiero.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían ido acercando el uno al otro. Se estaban mirando fijamente, sin vergüenza.

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… tiene que ser un sueño… es demasiado bonito para ser real…

- Y eso…?- preguntó él, nervioso.

- Porque si te dijera que…-inspiró hondo- que te amo… me quedaría corta.

Al oír eso, la mano de inuyasha que estaba acariciando la de la chica empezó a ascender por su brazo y se puso en su cara, acariciándola con ternura. Aquello fue la señal para que pudieran hacer lo que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando.

La pareja desahogó sus sentimientos en un beso lleno de amor y ternura reprimidos. En aquel momento, perdieron la noción del tiempo: sólo existían ellos dos.

Qué harían a partir de ese momento? No lo sabían y tampoco les importaba. Lo único que deseaban era disfrutar de aquella gloriosa sensación de cariño. Luego ya se preocuparían para afrontar aquello que el destino les tenía reservado.

*******************FIN***********************


End file.
